smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Vision Of The Blue Moon/Part 2
At that moment, Empath had just entered the tavern. "Salutations, my fellows," Empath greeted. "This smurf is just checking up to see how things in the village are going along, including Baby Smurf." "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "The little darling hasn't been much of any problem with me. He seems to be content smurfing his time playing around with a glass of water, trying to smurf it into different colors." "You're not expecting him to change water into wine anytime soon, this smurf hopes?" Empath said. Tapper chuckled. "No, not anytime soon, if ever, Empath. That little miracle is something that I would expect the Almighty to perform if we should have a wedding where there isn't any wine for us to smurf for whatever reason." "Tapper was beginning to tell the story of how Baby Smurf first came into the village some years ago, fellow Empath," Polaris said. "His story began with the Blue Moon Festival where the Smurfs saw a vision of Baby Smurf in the sky." "A vision of Baby Smurf," Empath said. "This smurf would have wanted to be here for the event to see it firsthand, not to mention the blue smurfberries that sprouted on that special day." "That reminds me, Empath, that I have smurfed up a special bottle of blue smurfberry wine from my friend Vino that I meant for you to smurf when you returned home for good," Tapper said. "I'll make sure that you'll have it before the day is smurfed." "If only this smurf could share it with Polaris, but this smurf knows that he's allergic to anything with sugar in it," Empath said. "This one understands the sentiment, Empath," Polaris said. "Anyway, what would suffice this one is to know what had happened after the Smurfs had seen the vision in the sky." "Well, according to Tracker, we had smurfed a bit of a shower over the Smurf Forest during the night, and it was through the shower that a stork came smurfing through the sky toward our village and delivered a basket to our doorstep...namely Harmony's doorstep, mind you," Tapper said. "And this basket would contain Baby Smurf, as you Smurfs would find out that morning," Empath guessed. "That's the smurf of it, Empath, but let me smurf you through the details of everything that smurfed on that morning," Tapper said. ----- As Tapper continued his story, Empath and Polaris saw that Harmony was the first to step out of his house in the village that morning, picking up the trumpet he had placed outside his door. "Another smurfy morning," he said with a yawn. "It's time for me to play my Serenade To The Sun." But as he started to play his horn, he noticed the basket that was also sitting outside his door. "What's this?" he said with a gasp as he carefully picked up the basket. "Hopefully not another one of Jokey's surprises...though it's certainly different than his usual..." Suddenly he could hear rattling coming from inside the basket. "That's not one of Jokey's surprises," Harmony said as he placed the basket down on the ground and stepped back from it. Soon Hefty appeared outside Harmony's door as he was doing his morning jog with Duncan and Tuffy. "Hi there, Harmony," Hefty greeted. "What do you have there in the basket?" "I don't know, Hefty," Harmony said. "It was just smurfed on my doorstep this morning. I could hear something rattling inside it." "Something rattling inside a basket?" Duncan said, eyeing it suspiciously. "I would say Papa Smurf would need to know about this right away before there's a chance of whatever's inside it smurfing anyone." Soon some other Smurfs were gathering around Harmony's house, looking at the basket he had found. They were also curious to know what's inside the basket. "I'm not afraid to smurf a look, Gutsy," Hefty said, but as he lifted up a blanket to take a look at what's inside the basket, they could hear a loud rattling coming from within. The other Smurfs became fearful of the sound. "Soup du jour!" Painter exclaimed. "That surely sounds like a...like a..." "A SNAKE!" the other Smurfs said together. "Quick, somebody, get rid of the snake!" Brainy shouted. "Here, Painter, you get rid of it," Hefty said, tossing the basket to Painter, who then tossed it to Greedy, who then tossed it to Brainy, who then tossed it to Clumsy just as he was coming their way to see what all the Smurfs were gathered around for. "Quick, Clumsy, get rid of it!" Brainy shouted as he handed the basket to Clumsy. "Get rid of it?" Clumsy asked, curious of what he was given. "YES, GET RID OF IT!" most of the other Smurfs shouted. "No, Clumsy, wait for Papa Smurf to get here," Duncan countered. But Clumsy went ahead with throwing the basket away to get rid of it, only for it to land in Papa Smurf's hands just as he arrived on the scene with Smurfette, talking about the beautiful flowers she found that morning. "Why, thank you, Clumsy," Papa Smurf said as soon as he caught it. "Don't open it, Papa Smurf...it's a snake!" Brainy cried out. "A snake?!?" Clumsy said, sounding surprised. "Golly, why didn't somebody tell me what was in the basket?" "Somebody smurfed it to me on my doorstep this morning, Papa Smurf," Harmony said. "I thought it was one of Jokey's surprises." "Now why would I leave a snake in a basket for somebody as a surprise...not that I wouldn't think that it would be funny?" Jokey asked with a snicker. Brainy snorted. "It figures that only you would find something that scary to be funny, Jokey Smurf!" Papa Smurf put his ear to the basket to see if he could hear anything, but strangely the basket was silent. "Well, my little Smurfs, there's only one way to solve the mystery of what's in the basket," he said as he set the basket down to lift up the blanket covering its contents. Most of the other Smurfs looked in fear as Papa Smurf lifted up the blanket, while Brainy closed his eyes, not wanting to see what might attack the village leader. "Great Smurfs Of Fire!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he saw what was under the covers. "It's a baby...a baby Smurf!" "A baby Smurf?!?" most of the other Smurfs said together in surprise. Papa Smurf peeled the covers away to show his little Smurfs the baby Smurf he had found. And sure enough, there it was...an infant that looked like he was no more than a day old, holding a baby rattle and smiling. Papa Smurf picked up the infant wrapped up in the blanket he came with and held him up for the others to see. "Oh, isn't he the cutest little thing?" Smurfette said. "He's cute, all right," Vanity said, before taking a peek at himself in the mirror. "But what do we now, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, relieved to find out what was in the basket wasn't dangerous. "Dreamy and Clumsy, I need you to smurf me some milk," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Dreamy and Clumsy said together. "Handy, I want you to build me a little bed for the child," Papa Smurf said. "Right away, Papa Smurf," Handy said as he headed for his workshop. "Tailor, make this baby some clothing to smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Anything special?" Tailor asked. "Very special, Tailor," Papa Smurf said. "This child is going to need something warm to wear until he becomes accustomed to the type of clothing that we Smurfs normally wear." "How about a smurfberry muffin for Baby Smurf?" Greedy asked, holding up a muffin in his hand. "Not yet, Greedy, but thank you," Papa Smurf said. "This child looks like he hasn't smurfed beyond needing milk yet, so we'll have to be careful of what we smurf him for food until then." "Papa Smurf, I've been thinking," Brainy said. "It smurfs to me that what Baby Smurf needs most of all is the kind of intellectual stimulation that..." "Brainy," Papa Smurf interrupted, "what this baby needs is lots and lots of love." "Well, we'll have no trouble smurfing that, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "What do you say, Gutsy?" "Aye, anything for our little visitor, laddie," Duncan said. "So let's get smurfing on making him feel right at home with us." "I'm with you right there, Dunk," Tuffy said, as the others got busy getting things ready for Baby Smurf. Tapper appeared to join the others in seeing the new arrival to the village. "Why, smurf o' the morning to you, little one," Tapper said as Papa Smurf passed the child onto him to hold. "Aren't you such a wee darling? I can't believe that the vision of the blue moon just smurfed true this morning." "Amazing, isn't it?" Papa Smurf said. "It's funny how such visions can smurf true in the most unexpected way." "What matters is that it did smurf true, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "And now that it has, he will smurf joy to the entire village, just like the vision smurfed." "Let's smurf this vision one step at a time, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "We have no way of knowing how such a simple message in a vision will smurf itself out." ----- "And so the Smurfs got busy smurfing things together for Baby Smurf, my fellows," Tapper said. "Greedy made porridge for Baby Smurf to eat, Dreamy and Clumsy collected milk from the milksprout plants in the forest, Tailor sewed up some diapers and a sleeper for Baby Smurf to wear, and Handy built a cradle that we would smurf Baby to sleep in. Everybody in the village wanted to smurf anything for Baby Smurf, including Jokey when he smurfed a surprise that had a bouquet of flowers smurf out instead of his usual explosions, bless his smurf." "Everybody, that is, except for one Smurf in the village...and this smurf could sense who that Smurf might be," Empath said. "Unfortunately you're right, my good Empath," Tapper said with a heavy sigh. "Grouchy for some reason didn't like Baby Smurf...not at first, though. I can't imagine why he was that way, unless he's still remembering being the middle child of his own family from years ago. I wouldn't blame him if that was the reason, but I only wish he wouldn't smurf it out on an innocent child that he had just met." "Nevertheless, it would take some time for Grouchy to get used to a child that's much younger than him and also potentially more vulnerable," Polaris said. "This smurf would like to know for myself how Grouchy would get over his initial feelings for Baby Smurf, Tapper," Empath requested. And so as Tapper continued the story, Empath and Polaris saw Grouchy walking through the village with his arms folded and wearing a constant scowl while the other Smurfs were taking turns having fun with and adoring Baby Smurf. "Hey, Grouchy, do you want to hear my latest lullaby for Baby Smurf?" Harmony asked as Grouchy passed by his house. "I hate lullabies," Grouchy said, not stopping. "Say, M'sieu Grouchy, what do you think of my latest masterupiesa?" Painter said, showing off his picture of Baby Smurf. "C'est magnifique, non?" "I hate masteurpiesas, and I don't think it's magnifique," Grouchy said, also not stopping to look. "How about smurfing me a hand with Baby's new mirror, Grouchy?" Vanity asked, showing the mirror in question. "There's room in it for both of us." "NO!" Grouchy snarled, walking away from Vanity. "Well, I wonder what's smurfing with him," Vanity said to himself as he watched Grouchy walk away. Empath could see that Grouchy felt rather uncomfortable being around Baby Smurf at first, seeing how much attention his fellow Smurfs were giving him. However, sometime during the day, Grouchy sneaked over to Papa Smurf's laboratory while Lazy was sleeping outside his door and looked inside to see Baby Smurf by himself, looking all happy. Then Baby Smurf noticed Grouchy at the window and made the same kind of facial expression as Grouchy with his arms folded. This made Grouchy seem amused and lightened his spirits a bit. Then he heard Papa Smurf approaching his way from behind. "Grouchy, why don't you just go in and get acquainted with Baby Smurf?" Papa Smurf suggested as Grouchy looked away from the window. "He's going to need all our tender smurfing care." "I hate tender smurfing care," Grouchy said before he walked off, leaving Papa Smurf wondering to himself. ----- Then came a time in the day when Clumsy was having trouble trying to pacify Baby Smurf by rocking him in his cradle. "Oh, gee, Baby Smurf, what seems to be the problem?" Clumsy asked, unsure of what to do. Smurfette rushed out when she heard Baby's crying. "Clumsy, what's wrong with him?" Smurfette asked. "I honestly don't know, Smurfette," Clumsy answered. "But we should take him to Papa Smurf. Maybe he knows what's wrong with him." "Here, Smurfette, let me carry him," Hefty said as he came over to pick Baby Smurf out of the cradle. As he carried Baby Smurf, Hefty could smell something that came from the child. "Peeewwww...I hope Papa Smurf can deal with this thing fast!" Hefty brought Baby Smurf to Papa Smurf's laboratory, with Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette following. "What seems to be the trouble, my little Smurfs?" Papa Smurf asked. "We have two problems to deal with, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "First of all, Baby Smurf can't stop crying, and we don't know what's smurfing it. And secondly..." He held his nose before he finished the rest of his speech. "...Baby Smurf is beginning to stink." "Oh, that problem," Papa Smurf said with a chuckle. "It's nothing for you Smurfs to worry about. It simply means that Baby Smurf is in need of a didey change." "A didey change?" Smurfette said. "What exactly is a didey?" "It's something that baby Smurfs wear because they're too little to control their bodily functions yet, Smurfette," Papa Smurf explained as he took Baby Smurf in his arms to soothe him. "There, there, my child, Papa Smurf will take care of you." "Is there anything you need us to do for a didey change, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "Let's smurf him out of his sleeper and smurf him on the table," Papa Smurf said as he put Baby Smurf on the table. "Now I'm going to need soap and water, a towel, baby powder, a fresh didey, and a safety pin." The Smurfs rushed to get the things Papa Smurf needed for a didey change. He carefully handled it like a doctor doing a surgical operation, with each Smurf handing him the necessary items at the right time. "There, it's finished," Papa Smurf said as he held up Baby Smurf, who now looked happier than before. "Oh, so that's how you make Baby Smurf happy again," Clumsy said. "I only wished that I smurfed about it sooner, Papa Smurf." "Sometimes, Clumsy, all it takes is a little firsthand experience to know how to handle a Baby Smurf in a situation like this," Papa Smurf said. "Now we know how to handle you the next time you need a didey change, Baby Smurf," Smurfette said as she held the child close to her. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Vision Of The Blue Moon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles